Fight For The Waterflower!
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: one beautiful girl, four lovestruck guys. What will happen? read to find out. Poke Ego MXDorian MXRudy FLUFF! BEWARE! XD review please! it took me a while to write this so I hope its well! for you Jarkes, same reason as Matchmaker! : D enjoy! : D


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Claimer: I do own the plotline, so no one steal it or else. -_- sheesh!**

**Misty: 16 Ash: 15 Dorian: 17 Rudy: 16 Gary: 16**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**_Chapter one:_**

She'd grown.

Simple.

She grew up into a beautiful young woman.

Her fiery orange hair grew longer, to her shoulders. But she continued to keep it in the side ponytail atop her head. All in all, she was gorgeous.

Gorgeous enough to make four teenaged boys compete over her.

The first had been friends with the girl since the begining. He had liked her for a very long time, but so had the others. He had raven black hair, that stuck out in the back and sides and auburn eyes.

The next also had short black hair that fell around his head, and blue eyes. He met the girl not too long ago, but had immediatly fallen under her spell.

The third had made his feelings for the girl as soon as he met her. With his shiny dark red hair and dark brown eyes, he was hard to resist.

The last was a most arrogant boy who the girl used to hate. But they soon became friends, and the boy, having brown hair that stuck up everywhere and brown eyes, grew feelings.

In order, their names were Ash Ketchum, Dorian Yyvec, Rudy Garcia, and Gary Oak.

"Hey, guys," the girl said casually, passing them. The five had been invited to Professor Oak's labratory. She smiled and her cerulean eyes gleamed. She was Misty Waterflower, the object of many boy's affections. She wore a plain yellow tee-shirt with the red outline of a Pikachu, and denim short shorts. On her feet were white ankle socks.

Ash wore a black tee-shirt, light jeans and socks. Gary had a purple long sleeve shirt and dark green-almost- brown khaki bants and socks. Rudy wore a dark red loose long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black socks. Dorian wore a green and blue striped polo shirt, jeans and white socks.

Rudy went in front of Misty and put a rose in front of her face as he said, "You look gorgeous. As usual." Misty smiled and took the rose from him.

"Oh, thank you, Rudy." she smiled once more before walking towards Delia Ketchum. As she did, she placed the rose on the table, soon forgetting about it.

Ash snickered, leaned back on the couch and folded his arms.

"And what might you be laughing at?" Gary asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothin'." Ash glared at the back of Rudy's head.

"You keep it nothing." Dorian said scowling.

"What do you mean?"

"Misty," said Dorian, "Is mine. Back off."

"You can't claim her," Gary said, "Because she's already mine."

Ash couldn't believe his ears.

"I believe you all are mistaken. Misty belongs to me," said Rudy, "Have you not seen the way she looks at me?"

"Have you seen the way she put down the rose and left it there?" Ash snapped angrily. The other two boys snickered and Rudy clenched his fists.

"Watch it Ketchum. Such a small boy for a big mouth." he warned.

The three boys stood up and they all looked at each other.

They all thought the same thing.

It's on.

**_Chapter two:_**

"Hey, Delia?" Misty asked, upon reaching the brunette.

"Yes dear?" Delia replied.

"Is... Is everything okay with Ash?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know. Ever since last week when Dorian and Rudy came to stay at the Professor's lab, he's been acting kind of strange around me. Gary too," Misty paused for a moment then said, "Come to think of it, they've all been acting kind of weird. Any idea about what's going on?"

Delia laughed a bit and smiled sweetly as she said, "Looks like they wanna split you four ways!"

Misty blushed and said, "B-But I- What?! But I don't like any of them like that!"

"Anymore," Delia winked, "Right dear?"

She blushed worse and chuckled.

"Please don't say anything."

"I won't."

"So, what should I do?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do. I've never been in this kind of situation."

"Hey, Misty!" Gary said coming over to her.

"Hey." she responded.

"Me and the guys were talkin', and I got dared to ask you a question."

Misty began to get nervous as she looked back at Delia, who just smiled and walked away.

"Uhm, y-yeah?"

"Who would you rather go out with- Ash, me, Rudy or Dorian?"

"Uhm," she started, "To tell the truth, I'd say Ash."

Gary's face fell completely as he said, "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, I used to like him and all, but oh well. Those feelings are long gone."

"So, then are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna-"

Rudy ran to him and said, "Gary, we need to tell you somethin'."

Gary scowled and nodded. With a quick wink and smile at Misty, he followed him out the door.

"You all are jerks," he said when he got to the others, "I was about to ask her out, and you jerks came and ruined it."

"All's fair in love and war," said Dorian, "And this is definatly war."

"What's war?" Tracey Sketchit came into the room and set few pastries on the coffee table. He wore what he always did- an olive tee-shirt, black knee shorts, and white socks. There was still the red head band around his forehead, holding his dark green bangs out of his forest green eyes.

"Nothing." Gary asked, his fists clenched, as he turned and walked away from the group.

"Uhm, okay?"

"Its none of your business." Dorian grumbled before walking in an oppisite direction.

"I never said it-"

"Just stay out of it." Rudy warned going to his guest bedroom.

"I wasn't gonna-"

"I'm going home. Tell my mom where I am." Ash mummered as he went towards the door, and walking out, slamming it behind him.

"And I'm all alone."

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Professor Oak asked joining him in the room.

"They all stormed off in different directions."

"I know what's going on." Delia also came to them.

"As do I." Brock followed behind her.

"What?" Prof. Oak and Tracey asked at once.

"They all like the same girl." Brock answered.

"Who?"

"Misty." Delia added.

"Me?"

The looked at the doorway from the kitchen and saw Misty. She went on, "But I knew that Rudy did, but Ash? And Gary? Dorian? He'd always liked my sisters, and I was always a scrawny runt to Ash and Gary."

"That was before you grew up, darling," said Delia, "Now that you're a young lady..." her voice trailed off as she smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah," Tracey said, "Ash told me to tell you that he's going back to your house."

"Alright. I better go follow him. Come on Misty."

"'K, Togepi, Pikachu, let's go!"

A yellow rodent and an egg Pokemon came out and Misty picked up Togepi while Pikachu bounded to her feet. The four, including Delia, said quick good byes before walking outside, down the dirt road to the Ketchum home.

**_Chapter three:_**

Ash punched the pillow in his lap as hard as he could. As if it could release the anger he felt towards his once friends.

How could they just claim her like that?! They had no right!

As he was thinking that, he couldn't help but realize he wanted her for himself as well. He was being selfish. They all were. Though only Ash seemed to notice how much he longed to have her all to him, not sharing with any of them.

No one.

He didn't notice the door crack slightly as he grumbled, "Stupid, jerks. Think they can just decide she's theres like she's a piece of chocolate."

"Ash?"

He looked up.

Misty was standing there.

"Everything alright?" she asked, walking in and sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not." she cocked an eyebrow as she went on, "Tell me what's going on. I'll listen."

"Really?"

"Well, I'll listen until I get bored..."

He laughed and smacked her with his pillow. She grabbed it and smacked him back.

"Hey," Ash said, feeling much better, "Wanna play Brawl?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Ash stood up and threw the girl a Wii remote with a nunchuck attatched. She caught it as he turned the TV and the Wii on.

**((A/N I don't own it. if i did, i'd be telling my brothers that i could PLAY, DARN IT!!! CUZ I INVENTED IT!! but I don't...))**

Soon, they were sitting on Ash's bed crisscross applesauce, playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Ash had chosen Pikachu (0.0) and Misty had chosen Toon Link.

"Ah!" Misty said laughing as her character was hit with Pikachu's thunder.

"YES!!" Ash yelled, throwing his fists in the air and falling onto his back upon Toon Link dying, making Pikachu the winner. He fell onto his back and Misty elbowed his stomach. He groaned in pain and grabbed it, rolling onto his side.

"That's what you get, Senior Cocky!" Misty said, folding her arms.

"Its worth it."

"I'm going to the store to pick up some supplies for dinner. Have fun you two." Delia had appeared in the doorway. They nodded and continued playing Brawl.

With that, she walked away and left the house.

**_Chapter four:_**

Later that night after dinner, Misty had gone for a walk with Pikachu and Togepi. It was dark outside, but she really didn't mind. She had too much on it to notice.

She realized she was thinking about Ash and shook it out. She couldn't fall for him. He was so childish and cocky and arrogant and perfect and...

She stopped herself again.

"Pikachupi?(Misty?)"

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pikapi pi chu.(Ash loves you)"

Misty stared at the rodent in disbelief before she said, "But he can't."

"Ka?(Why?)"

"Because... he just can't."

"Misty!"

She looked up and groaned.

Dorian was running towards him.

"Hey Dorian," said Misty, "What's up?"

"Nothin'. What about you? Why you out here?"

"I just had to clear my mind. Everyone always says I think too much."

Dorian smiled and pushed her bangs back, then cupped her cheek as he leaned into her face and said, "I like a girl that thinks too much."

Misty gulped and was speechless for a moment. As she was about to say something, he put a finger to her mouth and silenced her by saying, "Shh... actions are louder than words."

Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her, dipped her and kissed her. She refused to kiss him back. Instead, with her free hand, she pushed him away, but that resulted in her falling flat on her rear end.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mis-" he tried to help her up but someone else did.

Gary.

"What did he do to you?" he asked scowling and not letting go of her hand.

She pulled it away and said, "Nothing. Come on Togepi, Pikachu. Let's go back to Ash's-"

"Whoa, wait," this time, Rudy came, "You are going back to Ash's house?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm stayin' there."

"Well that's not fair." Dorian muttered.

"Yeah, he can see her anytime but we can't." Gary agreed.

"You mean I can't. You two have to stay away." Rudy said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misty asked, confused.

Pikachu tugged on her shoe and when she looked down at her, she pointed at each one of the boys, said, "Pikapi," tried to make a heart with its hands and pointed at her.

Misty understood.

Boy did she understand.

She looked at all the boys, then someone cleared their throat. Ash was behind them.

"My mom told me to come get you." he lied.

"Okay." Misty said.

"I'll walk you home Misty," said Dorian, latching her arm with his, "You shouldn't walk by youself."

"I'll do it, thank you very much." Gary said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Rudy snickered and said, "You both are wrong."

"Actually," Ash added, "You all are. I'll take her since she's coming back to my house."

"You don't deserve her, pipsqueak." Gary said, poking his lifelong rival in the chest. Ash pushed him away and snapped, "But you do?"

"Well, of course I do."

"Neither of you do," Dorian spoke up, "Because I deserve her more than you ever will."

"Au contraire mon amie," Rudy said taking Misty's hand and kissing it, "For I shall the one escorting such a fine lady back to where she is staying."

Dorian pushed him away from her. Rudy pushed back, sending Dorian into Gary. Gary pushed Dorian away into Ash. Suddenly, they all were fighting.

**_Chapter five:_**

Misty couldn't believe her eyes.

"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Pikachu and Togepi covered their ears best they could.

"What is the matter with you?!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. They all looked at her and let go of one another as she went on yelling, "I should have stayed in Cerulean City! I might as well turn down Mrs. Ketchum's offer to move in and give the gym back to my sisters but if this is how you guys; four friends; are gonna act, I'm leaving! And don't bother trying to stop me! I can't believe how you all are acting! Especially you, Ash!" she looked at him, tears running down her cheeks, "I never expected you to get into such a fight! If it makes anything any better, I don't like any of you as more than a friend! I'm not even sure I want to be friends with you anymore! I'm outta here tomorrow morning."

With that, she picked up Togepi and ran back to Mrs. Ketchum's house. Pikachu glared at her trainer before running after her.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Gary asked. They all nodded in unison.

Misty went right to Delia when she got there. Delia gasped when she saw her crying.

"What's the matter dear?! Were you hurt? Sit down and tell me!" she held out a chair at the kitchen table, but Misty shook her head no and said, "Could we talk in private? Ash will be home soon."

"Sure, let's go to your room."

Misty smiled slightly, and her, Delia, Togepi and Pikachu went up to the room Misty was staying in. They both sat on her bed and Misty went on to explain everything that had happened, from the kiss with Dorian, to what she yelled. But she didn't dare mention about going back to Cerulean City or declining her offer to live with the Ketchum family.

"That's terrible, Dear! I could see how you feel!" Delia exclaimed, hugging Misty tightly. Misty hugged back as the woman went on, "I will talk to Ash and Dorian and I'll have Professor Oak talk to Gary and Rudy. Oh, don't you worry, everything will be alright. Ash is just growing up, and Gary is just being his regular competitive self."

"But he was being more than competitive. And Ash is not just growing up. They're all..." she stopped and sobbed silently into Delia's shoulder.

Ash was ashamed of himself. He was standing outside the door the whole time. How could he have let it get so far so that someone would get hurt? He touched his left eye and winced.

He cracked the door and went in. Misty didn't notice, but Delia sent warning faces at him.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, "Really sorry."

"Tell that to her, not me." Delia mouthed back.

Ash nodded and walked in more until he was standing next to Misty.

"Mrs. Ketchum," she said, "You know what the worst thing was? I was begining to love Ash again, and after he got involved in what just happened, I... I don't know whether to forgive him and accept that he got carried away, or hate him for ruining his friendship with three people. God, curse the abilty to have feelings!"

Ash put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at it. She followed it up to Ash's face.

Delia saw his bruised eye, but decided it wasn't the time. Instead, she stood and said, "Ash, I think you and I should talk. Where are the others?"

"They're all outside the house. They came to see if Misty was alright."

"Go get Dorian, bring him into the kitchen, then tell Gary and Rudy to go back to Professor Oak's. You, me and Dorian will have a talk."

Ash nodded and ran out of the room.

"Misty," she went on, "You take a rest. Its almost eight o'clock, alright?" she leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We all need some rest."

"Alright," she paused and said, "If... If Ash or Dorian mention anything about going back to Cerulean, ignore them. And if they say anything about saying that I'm not moving in with you, ignore that too, because I haven't decided."

Delia smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room and shut the door. She made a call to Professor Oak, explaining everything that had happened and told him to talk to them.

Dorian and Ash were sitting in the kitchen in silence as Delia came in and glared at the both of them. She didn't bother sitting down as she began, "I am ashamed of you both. Rudy and Gary aren't here, but they are getting talked to as well. Do you know what you did to her?! Do you know what... what animals you have become?! You made that girl cry because of you four fighting with each other! You were all friends and that's gone! Dorian, I don't know you as well as I know Gary and Ash, but I know that this was completely out of character for you! Ash, I expected better control over your feelings from you! I knew that Rudy liked her a lot, but I never knew that it would start a fight. I want you to know that if that girl leaves tomorrow morning and doesn't come back, it will be your faults."

Dorian and Ash looked at each other, the obvious guilt in their faces.

"Dorian," Delia said, "I think you should go back to the lab."

"Yes, ma'am. Tell Misty I'm sorry for everything. Bye." he said before turning around and walking to the labratory.

Ash was about to stand up, but Delia pushed him back down and growled, "Not yet, young man."

He winced as she began to yell again.

**_Chapter six:_**

"Garrison Richards Oak!" Professor Oak yelled at his grandson. He had talked to Rudy, and he and Dorian were in their guest bedrooms. "I cannot believe that you would let something like this result in a fist fight! I expected better of you! You've always been one to control yourself so nicely! What surprises me even more is that you might have caused that girl not to stay in Pallet Town with her second family. I'm sure Delia has told Ash and Dorian that it will be your fault. All of you!"

He stopped yelling and took a few deep breathes. Tracey and Brock were listening and couldn't believe it.

"I swear, I'm gonna-" Tracey cut Brock off.

"Hold on there," he said, "This has nothing to do with us. Let the five of them, plus Delia, work it out."

Brock was doubtful a minute before agreeing.

Later that night, Misty couldn't fall asleep at all. She was in her pajamas- which was a yellow tee- shirt, and black thigh was next to her fast asleep when her door cracked. Pikachu ran through and jumped onto her bed as she sat up.

She checked her digital clock next to her. 1:48.

Darn it was late, she thought.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked smiling as she picked Pikachu up and hugged her tightly.

"Actually, she's not the only one up."

She looked at the door, then looked out the window. Ash was standing in the doorway.

"Misty, you don't have to talk to me, just listen." he said.

She said nothing as she nodded silently. He carefully and cautiously walked towards her. Even though she'd softened quite a bit over the years, he was still a bit afraid to get her too angry.

"Listen: I'm so, so, SO sorry about what I did. I deserve the silent treatment my mom is giving me, and I deserve it from you. Pikachu keeps shocking me in my sleep, so she's obviously ticked off at me too. I'm surprised Charizard or Torkoal or Chimchar haven't... haven't like, burned my hair off, leaving me either bald or with a pathway of scalp down the middle of my head."

Misty couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"So, I will say it again: I'm so sorry. Very, truely, sincerly sorry at my behavior. Forgive me?"

"It'd be easier to forgive you if I could see you better." she smiled at him.

Ash smiled and walked to her. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Forgive me?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I forgive you."

"Oh, and uh one more thing."

"Yeah?"

He looked at the ground as he said, "Y-You said that... that you were begining to l-" he stopped and looked at Misty, but she looked at Pikachu and pet her fur.

"I thought I was falling back in love with you, Ash, but I'm not sure anymore."

"Back in love?"

"Yeah, when... when you were ten and I was 11, and we were traveling, as soon as I saw you battle your first REAL Pokemon Battle with Metapod, I fell in love with you. But when you went to Hoenn, I... it was hard to keep my feelings for you, so I ended up leaving them behind like I did when Togetic went to Mirage Kingdom."

"But," he said, "Togetic came back with an egg, didn't she? So bring those feelings back, Misty!" he took both her hands in his, "I love you! Come on, let's not be me and you, let's be us! Together forever, just us. We'll live life the way we want, forever."

She pulled her hands away and said, trying to keep her voice down, "Ash do you really expect me to... to fall madly in love with you again and be with you forever and for us to get married and grow old together? Die together holding hands? Ash, I... I can't make that commitment right now. I'm only 16, and you're only 15," she felt near tears again as she went on, "And what else after that? Be lovers forever with kids running around? Cuddling on the couch? Ash, we can't plan something like that right now. We've still got a few years to go," the tears were falling, "I..." he put a finger to her lips.

"Please, Misty. It could be what you've always told me about- a man that loves you forever, gives you flowers just to remind you how much he cares," he took her hands again, "Yeah, we might be young. Sure we've got a few years to go. And true, we shouldn't plan our lives so young. But why not? Just us."

"Ash, I... I don't know. I'd have to think about it. A lot. I can't made that desicion right now," she said, holding his hands back, "I want to. I really do, you have to believe me on that. But... I just can't."

"I'm sorry."

"What for, Ash?"

"For trying to make you decide right here and now. Promise me something though."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never forget my offer. Because it'll always be up for the taking. Its a special one- for you and you only," he gently pecked her lips and said, "I love you."

Misty smiled again as she said, "I want to say that I love you, too, but I don't know if I still do. I've got a LOT of thinking to do."

"I know."

Misty yawned and Ash said, "Someone's tired," in a singsong voice.

"Ya think?" she said sleepily resting her head on his shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_Chapter seven:_**

The next morning, Delia had woken up around 9 am. She changed into her normal clothes and went to walk Misty up. Before she did, she went to wake Ash up. He wasn't in his room.

She went to Misty's room and smiled at the sight.

Ash was on his back, lying sideways on her bed. His legs were dangling over the side. Misty was at his side.

"Delia?"

She turned her head and shushed them. It was Professor Oak.

"Sorry for coming so early unannounced," he whispered, "But I wanted to tell you that the boys are very sorry about what happened last night."

"Yes," Delia whispered back, "Ash and Dorian are sorry as well. Misty has forgiven Ash already, take a look."

She moved aside and Professor Oak looked in at the sight. He smiled and said, "I always knew they liked each other."

"I heard a strange conversation between them last night at about 2 in the morning. Ash admitted he loved her and asked her to spend the rest of their lives together."

"And she said...?" his eyebrows were raised.

"She said that she had to think about it. She said that she loved him, too, but didn't know if she would mean it. I have a feeling that things will end well soon."

"They are both in there?!" Gary showed up a few feet away. He was doing his best to keep in his anger. Even if Professor Oak said that he was sorry, he wasn't. Misty still belonged to him. Not Ash.

"Yes, they were talking late last night and they fell asleep on Misty's bed." Delia answered smiling, "Things are alright between them. Though, you and her have some things to talk about. And her and Dorian. And her and Rudy."

Gary nodded.

They heard Misty yawn, and they all went into the kitchen.

Misty fluttered her eyes open and adjusted the light pouring in from the windows. The first thing she saw was Ash's left eye. She gasped loudly.

"What?!" he sat up quickly at the sound, almost knocking her, Pikachu and Togepi onto the floor. But Ash caught Misty, who caught Pikachu, who caught Togepi, who was trilling happily.

"What a good morning, Ash!" Misty joked as she sat back on the bed next to him.

"So, you gonna tell me why you gasped so loudly, Beautiful?" he asked.

She blushed and said, "Just because you admitted your feelings doesn't mean you can call me pet names," his face fell. She winked and said, "But I can make an acception. Anyway, I gasped because of your eye. You've got a black eye."

"Ooh..." he touched it gently and winced slightly as he went on, "I've had worse. You know what was my worst?"

"What?"

He leaned over until his mouth was level with her ear. His lips brushed up against her ear lobe as he whispered, "When you had to go back to the gym that day because your sisters went around the world. I felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on."

She blushed again and stood up as she said, "Enough sweet talk Ash. Get out so I can get dressed. Shoo."

She pushed him until they got to the door. Ash smiled at her and said, "Someone's certaintly getting stronger," he stopped moving his feet, and she went colliding into his back, "But not that strong."

"SHOO!!" she yelled, pushing him out and playfully slamming the door in his face.

Gary cleared his throat and Ash looked at him, his smile fading immediatly.

"What did I tell you?" he asked, his voice low and filled with rage.

"What did you tell me?" Ash said, obviously annoyed.

"I told you that Misty belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to any of us. Who owns her is herself. Someone can't own another person. And besides," he smirked, "Have you told her how ya felt yet?"

"No, why?"

He just snickered and rolled his eyes before walking to his own room. He shut the door and sat on his bed. Misty soon came as he was looking through his drawers about 10 minutes later. She wore what she wore the day before. Pikachu and Togepi were at her feet.

"Get dressed, Ashie-boy." she said sternly.

"Its hard to take you seriously when you call me Ashie-boy, ya know." he smiled his trademark lopsided grin.

Misty just rolled her eyes and said, "Get. Dressed. Delia wants to talk to you. She just told me to come and get you."

"Fine."

"As in now, Ash."

"You're standing right there."

"If I leave, you're not going to get dressed."

"I promise to get dressed."

"Uh-huh. Sure." she folded her arms. "Get dressed."

"Okay."

He latched his thumbs on the elastic of his boxers and looked as if he were to pull them down. Misty shrieked and ran down the hallway, Pikachu and Togepi in tow. Ash laughed and got dressed into a black tee-shirt, jeans and white socks.

**((A/N Gary is wearing what he did yesterday, too. They all always wear the same thing.))**

Misty went to the kitchen and greeted everyone except Gary. Either she was ignoring him or didn't notice him.

"Morning to you, too, Misty." Gary said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

She just ignored him and poured herself some orange juice. Ash came in and smiled at everyone, unlike Misty, including Gary. He acted as if last night and earlier that morning had never happened. Delia sighed when she saw his eye and shook her head.

"Hey people!" Brock and Tracey came into the kitchen and they both sat down at the table on either side of the Professor.

"Good morning, boys!" Delia said.

"Morning guys." Ash and Misty said at once, taking no notice of the other. Gary nodded and the Professor smiled.

The group at the breakfast Delia had made for them. The Professor stayed with Delia as the five teens went for another walk to the beach.

"I'll race ya there, Ash!" Misty said before taking off like a school girl.

"In your dreams, Waterflower!" Ash yelled back, running after her as if they were young children playing tag again.

"Good to see they are getting along again," said Tracey. Brock agreed.

"Yeah, real swell." Gary grumbled.

"Oh give it up, Gary!" Brock yelled. "You know that Misty likes him! You might as well find another pretty girl to swoon over, because that is the only that is gonna happen as soon as you find one! You'll forget about Misty as if she were yesterday's lunch! So drop it, because I don't wanna see anyone hurt again."

Gary scowled at the back of his head as Tracey tried to calm the 18 year old down. Deep down, and I mean, deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP down, he knew he was right.

They continued to walk until they found Ash still chasing Misty.

"You're gettin' slow, Ashie-boy!" she yelled laughing.

"Wanna bet?!"

He ran faster and picked her up by the waist. He carried her under his arm as he ran to the water and threw her in, shoes and all. She stood up immediatly and pulled his arm, bringing him into the water as well. They went on to splash each other. After begining to get tired, the sopping wet teens flopped onto the warm sand.

"M-Misty." Ash started, breathing heavily, "My offer is stronger than ever, my dear." he cupped her cheek.

She stopped laughing and smiling as she put her hand on his. She took his hand off her face and put it on the sand.

"I know it is. And I still have to think more than ever."

"Just wondering. Since you aren't sure about your feelings for any of the four of us, how are you gonna decide?"

"Decide what?"

"Which one of us you'll chose."

She sat up.

"I don't know." she answered.

"May I be of assitance?" Tracey came over and smiled as he sat on the sand in front of them. He went on, "Since you have to decide, why not give all four a chance? Have them take you out on a date, and see which one you enjoyed being with the most."

Misty smiled at him and so did Ash.

"Good idea. I will." Misty said.

"Then can I be your first date?" Gary asked walking to them.

"Uh... Actually," she turned to Ash and said, "Will you?"

He smiled back and said, "Sure."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Gary scowled.

Then, they heard two pairs of feet running towards them. It was Dorain and Rudy.

"Hey guys!" Dorain said.

"Hey." they all greeted at once.

"We have to tell you something." Rudy said.

"Shoot." Ash answered.

"Well, since we knew that the chances of you chosing us were very slim, we decided to back off on trying to make you ours," explained Dorain, "So, instead of four to chose from, its only two."

"But that doesn't mean we don't still like you. We won't just show it as much." Rudy added.

"Aw, that's nice guys." Misty smiled.

Gary looked at the ocean to hide a sinister smile.

_Finally_, he thought, _the competion is dying down. Now all I have to do is whoo her on that date, and she'll be mine- not Ash's_.

**_Chapter eight:_**

Ash was standing in his living room at 6pm that night, waiting for Misty to come down the stairs. They were going on a date. Tomorrow Gary would take her out.

Ash was bringing her to a restaurant called Poke Liguine. It was a fancy restaurant downtown Pallet. Since it was formal, he wore a white button down shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. His hair was at its usual messy state, no matter how much Delia had tried to convince him to at least TRY to contain it, except with out a hat. His eye was still bruised, but not as badly. It wasn't swollen anymore either.

Pikachu could sence his nervousness, so she said, "Pika! Pika chu ka pikachu.(Don't worry! It'll go great!)"

"Yeah, I hope so."

Misty then came downstairs and Ash's mouth fell open. If he thought she was pretty before, she was drop dead beautiful now. She wore a knee length white skirt, a yellow long sleeve V-neck shirt, and white ballet flats. Her hair fell down around her shoulders. Obviously, Delia had made her put on some white eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a blue teardrop as the main jem.

Delia, Brock, Tracey, and the Professor came into the room while Gary stayed in the kitchen.

Misty walked over to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Y-You look great." he stuttered.

She blushed and thanked him. Misty turned to say something to Delia, but she was greeted by a camera flash, making her go blind for few seconds. She blinked to adjust the light.

"Aw! That was a cute one! Pose together again!" Delia insisted, but Ash said, "Well we gotta go if we wanna make the reservations. Bye mom!"

He led her outside and he sighed in relief. Misty giggled, then blushed when he took her hand in his. As they walked, they talked and joked a bit.

When they got to the restaurant, they went inside and were seated soon. There were many tables to sit at, each one made of oak wood. As were the chairs. The floor was covered with red carpet. The walls were a dark green color, and it was decorated by numerous berry plants and flowers. There was a black door that led the kitchen.

The waiters were dressed in all black and white, and had an apron over it. The waitress that served them said her name was Meggie. She had brown curly hair that was held into a tight ponytail on top of her head and green eyes.

They both ordered the clam spaghetti.

"Ash, how did you manage to find such a nice restaurant?" Misty asked, looking around.

He smiled and said, "I'll tell ya the truth- I wouldn't've know that this place even existed if my mom hadn't told me to chose here. She said that this was where my dad proposed to her."

Misty smiled. He was being brave to talk about his dad like that. He had died when Ash was only about 5 years old, so he barely knew him.

"Who knows?" she said, "Maybe somethin'll happen here with us too." She winked at him and he smiled back.

Their food soon came and they ate while talking quietly. Once they were finished, Ash paid for everything. When they left, Ash said, "I wanna show you something."

"Where are you taking me, Ash?" Misty asked as he placed his hands over her eyes from behind. He walked for what seemed like hours before he stopped.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"I've been ready, Ash- show me!"

"Look."

He uncovered her eyes and she gasped. It was beautiful lake. The full moon reflected off the ripples in the lake. It shimmered against the water.

"Ash, its amazing." she said breathlessly.

"You are," he said, "Very. This is Cape Pallet. You know, this was the place the first League Champion made the most important decision of his lifetime. And he chose the best choice he had. Now there is a legend that whenever someone makes a decision here, it'll be the right choice," he took her hands again, "For anyone it involves."

She understood and sighed as she said, "Ash, is that the only reason you brought me here? Because you wanted an answer?"

"No, my dear," he answered, hugging her close, "I showed it to you because it reminds me of you. In the day, it glistens like your eyes do. In storms, it gets angry and viscious like you do," she smacked his shoulder before hugging back, "And its beautiful at night like you."

She smiled and burried her head in the crease of his neck and shoulder.

"I can't decide right now, Ash, but I can say that this was a great first date. You know what would make it even better?"

"Tell me."

She bent her head up and kissed him. She pulled away before he could kiss back and said, "That."

"I love you, Myst." he said into her hair, his voice slightly muffled.

She breathed into his chest and didn't say a word. Ash kind of expected it.

When they walked home, they held hands, but let go as soon as they were in front of it. Just so Delia wouldn't have anything to take a picture of. ((A/N XD))

They went inside. By now it was about 9pm. When they got to Misty's bedroom, Ash chuckled.

"What's so funny, Ashie-boy?" she asked, smiling.

"Usually, when a guy walks the girl home, its at a different house and they usually don't walk them to their room." he answered, winking at her.

That was the first time Misty realized how... deep his voice had gotten. It was almost hot. Almost- it was!! She shook those thoughts from her head and said, "Yeah, well, we're not the usual couple now are we?" she winked back at him.

"Couple?" he asked taking her hands once again. She then realized what she had said as he went on, "Does that mean...?"

"Ash," she started, "No, it doesn't mean that we're a couple, and no it doesn't mean I decided yet."

His face fell and he sighed sadly as he said, "Do you think you'll have an answer soon?"

"Who knows when soon'll be? It could be a day, a week, a month, even a year. Just take it easy, cutie," she pecked his lips and said as he blushed, "Good night."

"Wait a minute did you just call me-" she shut the door behind her before he could he could say anything.

Later that night, as Ash laid in bed, ocne again he couldn't fall alseep. The date was on his mind.

_It went perfect!_ he thought happily, _I may be a beginner at this datin' stuff, but I think it went great! Hey, who knows? Maybe if Misty choses me, then we'll be going on more dates. But since Gary is more sophisticated, and mature. Then, there's me, the childish... uh... kid _**((A/N don't forget its Ash we're talking about. XDD)**). _Gosh, I hope she does._

**_Chapter nine:_**

Gary was sitting on the couch in Professor Oak's lab waiting for Misty to come for their date this time. He wore a plain green long sleeve shirt, jeans and sneakers. He wore his usual pendant around his neck. He had hoped Misty listened to his advice and didn't dress all formal.

"I'm here!"

Misty came inside. She wore skinny dark jeans, a white tank top over a black long sleeve shirt, and white sneakers. Her harir was up and she wore no make-up this time.

"Great, let's go." Gary said, standing up and walking to her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Uh, Gary?" Misty asked as they walked downtown Pallet on Main Street.

"Uh, yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'll show ya."

He lead her to the place where their date would be.

The movie theaters.

Of all places.

At least, thought Misty, Ash had some taste in where to go, as they went inside and Gary bought tickets. Misty had ordered a large popcorn for them to share. He came back and showed her the ticket.

"Horror Night VII?!"

"Yeah, so?" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go and get this over with."

The went to the worker at the entrance to the theater and Gary gave him the tickets. The inside was filled with red cushioned seats, a black floor, black walls, and a large screen in front. Gary brought her to the very top seat and they sat down right in the middle.

"Best seat in the house." he whispered to her. She flinched when his breath hit her nose. He obviously had been eating too many mints in his spare time.

After the movie, which wasn't really all that scarey to Misty, but petrifying to Gary, the went home. It was now about only 8 o'clock.

"Want me to walk you home, Myst?" he asked smiling.

She scowled to herself. Only Ash called her that and he had no right to take it from him.

"No thanks. See ya later."

With that she walked away before he could say anything. When she got back to the Ketchum house, Ash was sitting on the couch, pretending to be so involved in the cartoon he was watching to not notice she came inside. Pikachu was by her trainer and so was Togepi.

"Oh, hey, Myst." Ash said smiling. She smiled back and plopped down next to him. "How was the date?"

Smirking, she replied, "Excellent. He's such a gentleman," she, as he had done, pretended not to notice his face fall, "He was so sweet all night long. He kissed me good night and all."

"R-Re-Really?" he stuttered.

Misty laughed and said, "I wouldn't let that boy touch me!"

"Wait, what?!"

"First of all, he took me to the movies. We saw Horror Night VII. Then, he ate all the popcorn, leaving the kernals for me. Then, after the movie, he was whimpering. It wasn't that scarey, I mean, I've seen way, way, WAY worse than that just in those romance movies Daisy watches, okay? So, we go home. God, he's such a nub."

Ash smiled and surpassed a sigh of relief. Misty noticed he was in his pajamas again, this time WITH a shirt and his boxers.

He "yawned" and put his arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and cuddled into his side, taking in his scents.

Ash leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Does that mean you know who you chose?"

"Oh yeah." Misty answered smiling widely.

"Who?" he asked as if he didn't already know the answer. His triumphant tone gave it away.

Deciding to have more fun, she replied, "Gary."

"Y-what?!"

She burst out laughing again, so hard, she grabbed her sides. She wiped tears from the corner of her eyes as she said in between gasps of breath, "Y-You are... are so dumb! I chose... HA! I chose you, you idiot!"

"Oh. Don't scare me like that!" he smacked her shoulder playfully.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" she turned back to him and, without hesitation kissed him. He kissed back and they both shut their eyes and tilted their heads. They parted soon and smiled.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Ash said standing up and taking her hand. He lead her to her room, kissed her cheek, said a quick good night and walked away.

But Misty said before he was out of ear range, "Ash?"

He turned around and said, "Yeah, Myst?"

"I ac..." she stopped and just said, "Never mind. Good night."

Without another word, she went into her room and shut the door. Ash sighed and went to his own room.

**_Chapter ten:_**

Misty stood before Gary and Ash outside on the Ketchum porch, the nervousness in her eyes obvious. She looked over her shoulder at Delia, Tracey, Brock and the Professor, then at Pikachu and Togepi on the ground next to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything. She found her throat dry. Why couldn't she summon the words she'd thought of last night?

"Misty?" Delia asked smiling.

"Yes?"

"I believe that you have to chose now."

"I... I know," she took a deep breath and said, "You guys are... are both really nice and all, but sorry Gary, I have to chose Ash."

Gary rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I kind of expected that. Well, I gotta get home. Later." he turned around and left to the laboratory.

Ash laughed and hugged her waist. He picked her up and spun her in a circle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he put her down, he kissed her. She kissed back.

Delia, the Professor, Brock, and Tracey all smiled at each other.

"Ash," Misty said, when they parted, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Not now. Later, alright?"

"Alright."

She let go of his grasp and turned to Delia. Smiling, she said, "Mrs. Ketchum, you know you are like the mother I never had, right?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Well, I've decided that... that I'm going to accept your offer of moving in with you!"

Delia laughed and hugged the girl. Misty hugged her back.

"That's wonderful dear!!" Delia squealed happily, hugging tighter. The others all smiled. Pikachu and Togepi danced in joy together, resulting in everyone laughing.

When they all went inside, Misty made a phone call to her sisters, telling them her desicion. They weren't too happy about taking over the gym, but were happy for her sister. After, they all had a celebratory lunch.

As Delia and Brock cleaned, Misty led Ash to the backyard. Her new backyard.

"Why'd you bring me out here, Myst?" Ash said, squeezing her hand.

"Because I have one more desicion to make." she answered smiling and taking his other hand.

"And that is?"

"That I love you, too and," she gulped and smiled again, her nervousness from before that had returned fading, "And that I... I ac-accept the offer you gave me."

Ash couldn't believe his ears. But he laughed and smiled widely as he kissed her again. He pulled away and hugged her as tightly as he could. Misty laughed and hugged him back. They kissed again.

When they broke the kiss, Ash whispered to her, "The fight for the Waterflower is now officially over."

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N WHOA!!!!!! YEAH!!!! i have NO idea where this came from!!! XDDD enjoy all those Pokeshippers and anti-Egoshippers!!! XDD**


End file.
